Shattered, Adendum
by Just Jill
Summary: Atobe's reaction to Eiji's bruise after chapter 37 of Shattered.


Writer's Note: This came about because so many people asked about Atobe's reaction to Eiji showing up to work with a bruise after Chapter 37 (Moving: Intruder). If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Shattered: Adendum

It was a surprise to Keigo when he heard that Kikumaru had come in a little late, but the morning was busy and he didn't have a chance to find out what had happened. There was a strange rash of whispering going on, too, that he didn't understand.

At least, not until Kikumaru stepped into his office just before lunch as his summons had requested, his split lip scabbed over and a truly spectacular bruise on his chin. Keigo stood, hands splayed out on his desk as he leaned over it. "What happened," he asked, eyes narrowed.

Kikumaru flushed, rubbing his right hand gently. "I… had an encounter with Fuji last night. It was a little difficult to get up this morning; I'm sorry I was late."

Keigo straightened, folding his arms. "Encounter?"

"Yes. I… it's okay, Atobe-san. I don't think he'll come back, either."

But there was more hope than certainty in his eyes.

"What happened?" Keigo gestured for Kikumaru to a seat, and sat down himself, leaning forward onto his desk.

Kikumaru explained in clipped, almost dead tones, of coming home and finding Fuji there, of the battle to get rid of him, and the final expulsion. Keigo said nothing, watching him carefully. When he was finished, Keigo nodded. "I see."

"I don't think he'll come back," Kikumaru repeated, but this time there was more conviction. "Besides… I might be moving soon, so he won't be able to get in."

Keigo's eyebrow twitched up. "Moving?"

"Closer to work," he said. "I haven't completely decided yet."

"Let me know if you need help."

"I will."

Worries at least partially abated, Keigo went over some of the things he needed to discuss with Kikumaru, and was not surprised when the redhead relaxed. And then he spotted a couple other things that merely confirmed his story. Kikumaru's right hand was bruised and obviously tender, and he moved very stiffly. Keigo also spotted bruises on the redhead's wrists, under the cuff of his shirt and jacket.

When Kikumaru left, Keigo reached for his cell phone and dialed. The answer surprised him. "You obviously just saw Eiji," Oshitari said, instead of the usual greeting.

"You knew."

"I hope to never have a night like that again," Oshitari told him. "I didn't know until this morning. Believe me, I'm doing everything in my power to make him safer."

"He said something about moving."

"Here, if he decides on it."

Keigo felt a knot in his shoulder loosen. At least that meant he wouldn't lose one of his best employees. "Good. I told Kikumaru, but I'll tell you, too. If you need anything on this move, let me know. You going to speak with Fuji?"

Oshitari's hesitation was a touch ominous. "I won't go looking for him, no," the tensai said finally. "but if I run into him, or if he tries to talk to Eiji again before he moves in with me, I'll certainly have words with him."

It was enough for now, and Oshitari did have the greater claim. "I will leave it to you, then."

"Thank you." There was some sarcasm in Oshitari's voice, but Keigo merely smirked and hung up.

Two months later Keigo was at Kawamura Sushi with clients, and paused on the way out, sending the clients ahead. "I understand you had a reunion recently," he said to the chef.

Kawamura nodded. "We did."

"Did everyone attend?"

"Yes." His smile was bright. "It was a success."

"And… how was Fuji?"

That made the generally happy man pause. "He was… not exactly himself," Kawamura admitted. "He mentioned leaving the country to find other things and other people to photograph."

Keigo lifted an eyebrow. "Did he, now," he mused. "Thank you, Kawamura," he said, and went after his clients.

The next morning, he dialed Fuji's number – something he always kept on hand – and left a message to meet him for lunch that afternoon. He received an affirmative message about half an hour later, and so left the office for the appointment, satisfied.

Fuji was wary as he sat down across from Keigo in a restaurant not as fancy as the last time they'd eaten together some years ago. "What do you want?" the photographer asked, well into the meal, when the polite courtesies had run out.

"I understand you're considering leaving the country."

The glint of blue eyes was all the hint he got of Fuji's surprise. "It had crossed my mind," he said, even more wary.

Keigo nodded slowly. "Do you have a specific area in mind?"

"No."

"What's keeping you from going?"

Something in Fuji's face changed, and Keigo nearly smirked as the realization washed over the other man. Yes, he thought, I do want you out of Japan. At least for a year.

"Job opportunities," Fuji finally said.

Keigo waved expansively. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much." There was a bitterness to the other man's voice.

"And if I can supply you with those?"

Fuji's gaze – as far as Keigo could tell – dropped to his plate, but he didn't play with the silverware this time. "I would consider it more fully."

That was enough for now; he could add incentives to sweeten it. Airfare and a year's room and board would do much toward getting the man in front of him to accept any offer he presented. "I will see what I have available, then," he said, but without the satisfaction he might have let show when he was younger.

"Thank you."

Keigo didn't exactly go to the airport to see Fuji off, but he was notified – in his limo outside the building – that yes, Fuji-san had boarded, and the plane was in the air.

Good. That was taken care of.


End file.
